


Snow Dream

by Sleepy_fan



Series: CEOxVet AU [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_fan/pseuds/Sleepy_fan
Summary: Connor and Haytham are snowed in, and Haytham decides to confront Connor about something that the younger man hasn’t been very subtle about.





	Snow Dream

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on tumblr.

A soft sigh left Connor’s lips as he watched his father work on something, typing away at his laptop. The two of them had been snowed in for the past three days. Thankfully the electricity was still running - despite the way that the storm outside that continued to bring in snow and ice continued to howl and rage outside…

Of course, some of that might have to do with the fact that the large apartment complex that they lived in had it’s own generator - Abstergo (the company that his father ran) was very thorough. Not only did Abstergo offer it’s employees subsidized and affordable housing, there were several communal areas open to all residents - not just those who worked for the company directly. There was a gym (complete with showers and a pool to swim in, if one wanted), a movie theater, daycare rooms for children to play and work on homework after school while parents were out, as well as a spa. There might be even more that this place offered, but that was all that the young man had discovered so far.

Connor had finished the homework he had hours ago. The young man finished his online coursework for the next three months that he had access to as well, and he was terribly bored. He had games that he could play on his laptop - but he was filled with a restless sort of energy that made siting still difficult. He could go work out in the gym… But his father was home so rarely and despite the fact that they hadn’t said more than a handful of words to one another since the storm had caused the entire city to shut down two days ago… Connor was glad that they were able to spend some time together - even if it was almost entirely spent in silence.

As far as he could tell, Haytham was irritated that the storm was causing him such problems, but as a vast majority of his work could be done from home, it hadn’t slowed the CEO down much at all… And Connor was fairly sure that most of the employees of Abstergo who lived here were probably working online to the best of their abilities as well.

Connor thought about playing one of the video games that he had - but given that Haytham had told him to use headphones if he wanted to play music earlier today, he doubted that the other would tolerate the music and sounds of a video game playing in another room. The young man made his way over to the kitchen, gathering supplies to start making cupcakes - or perhaps he would make bread. Kneading bread was a rather soothing activity and required a bit of strength to do… And it took time, which the young man was desperate to fill up doing something.

“Connor are you going to be making more cupcakes? While they are good, you have made several dozen already, and we shouldn’t eat so many sweets.” Haytham asked, a stern and unamused expression appearing on the other’s face.

The younger man ducked his head a little, fidgeting with his hands “… I was planning on making bread this time, actually.”

“What would be the point of that? We have bread already.” His father pointed out, glancing up from his laptop for the first time in hours.

“Because freshly baked bread tastes better than store bought, even if the bread that we have right now is very good… Besides, if you’re really irritated about the cupcakes, I can take them downstairs - I’m sure that the apartment staff will love a couple of cupcakes. They did last time.” Connor responded, trying not to scowl at the other, trying to keep his voice light and calm. Giving into the urge to be snappy would make his cabin fever worse, not better.

“Connor, leave the staff alone. They have quite enough on their hands without being unnecessarily pestered.” His father rebuked, the stern expression on his face sharpening a little.  
The young man wanted to protest that he wasn’t bothering the other, but he didn’t want to have an argument with Haytham when he couldn’t be somewhere else for more than a few hours. He couldn’t keep some of the sullen irritation out of his voice as he ground out “Fine.”

The CEO watched him carefully as Connor put away what he’d taken out, even as the younger man continued to grumble under his breath. As soon as the last ingredient was put away, Haytham said with some amusement audible in his voice “I’ve seen the way you look at me, when you think I don’t notice.”

“I don’t… What do you mean by that?” Connor stuttered, feeling a bit of a blush creep across his face, to his silent horror. Haytham couldn’t know. He had been as careful as he could - besides it wasn’t as if his father really noticed anything he did unless it was spectacular in some fashion, or someone else pointed it out to the other.

“Come now, do you think that I’m so absorbed in other things that I don’t notice how you watch me, Connor? I am more observant than you seem to give me credit for.” His father responded, closing his laptop as he made his way over to the younger man, a bit of a crooked smirk appearing on the other’s face.

“I… I have no idea what you’re talking about, father.” Connor denied, backing away a little as he tried to figure out what the other was talking about - hoping that he somehow had been too obvious with his wildly inappropriate crush on his father.

A chuckle -dark and warm - left his father’s lips as Haytham drew in close, trapping Connor against a wall and the older man leaned in closer “Come now, don’t be coy, Connor.” The other caught his chin in one of his hands and kissed him firmly on the lips.

A startled but pleased sound left Connor’s lips and his eyes closed as he kissed the other back, relaxing into the other’s arms.

One of his father’s hands was on one of his shoulders, and he shook him a little as they broke apart for air, and Haytham said “Wake up Connor.”

~

The young man blinked in confusion as he startled awake, as Haytham shook his shoulder again “I… Father,,, What?” Connor called out as he sat up, blinking at the other. Hadn’t they just been kissing?

“You fell asleep. I know that being trapped inside while the storm rages outside isn’t something that either of us are thrilled about, but we need to keep to a regular routine - as the storm will end and the snow and ice will melt, eventually. I have finished quite a bit of work, and you mentioned that a few of these video games of yours could be played in multi-player?” Haytham responded, sounding a bit stern at first.

The younger man realized that he had been dreaming and hoped that he hadn’t talked much in his sleep “I hadn’t meant to fall asleep… I just sort of… Did at some point. Most of the games can become multiplayer, which one do you want to play?” If only dreams could be reality… Although he doubted that Haytham would have such a positive reaction to finding out that Connor had a crush on him… But it was nice to play games with Haytham - and the other was surprisingly good at them - he was glad that most of the games were cooperative, as Connor was well aware of how competitive the two of them could get.


End file.
